User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Favor :3 Broken, as the heading says, I have a favor to ask of you. You see, I'm updating the cabin pages on Camp Izanagi. Can you help me? The first two cabins are there to guide you when you edit. Just refer to them and apply it on the next cabins. If you have questions, feel free to ask me. :D Thanks! Conrad Posted on Conrad :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Empousa DO you think we could make Kylie's fight with the empousa go a bit longer? .-. It feels too short >.< Also, could you tell me how to make an archive for messages again? I kinda forgot... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 05:59,3/1/2013 Which chat? Chat here or in Izanagi? :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 06:08,3/1/2013 I'm kinda preferring Izanagi right now >.< I don't feel like dealing with other people right now. And yeah, the archive. We can always talk about it later :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 06:16,3/1/2013 I'm on izanagi chat right now. Can you come on? :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 06:18,3/1/2013 Talia Hey,its your turn to post on our RP. TheDarkMerc 僱 The New Merc with a Mouth 傭 Merc for life 兵 07:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Cecilia and Conrad :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back on both :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on both :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Yow, really? No errors at all? You gotta be kidding me! Thanks, anyway! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted in both (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, actually, that's the Nemean Lion so I'm just not so in the mood to write it completely down. But anyways, I'll change it. :-) The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks! Also, I saw that you and Hyu are on the same team on the Survival activity so I thought you better check this website out wilderness survival I think it might help. Congrats on winning the poetry contest! And good luck! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it sorry. I hate making links, honestly! The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 09:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Cecila and Conrad (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Now what? What do we do now? For Survival I mean >.< On a completely unrelated note, don't you think the sky's so... black? .-. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:16,3/1/2013 Hmm... saan kaya yun? Jollibee? xD Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:21,3/1/2013 I'll talk to you later :) Around 8 :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:31,3/1/2013 Can't get on chat again. Stupid internet connection >.< Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:10,3/1/2013 She's gonna be out too?! Man, we're already doing a lot by just the two of us >.< *sigh* I wish it was summer vacation already. That way, all of us could be active. and the boys still need to catch up >.< Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:28,3/1/2013 did Ela specify when she was gonna post again? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:34,3/1/2013 Surely she wouldn't be COMPLETELY inactive... or as inactive as Ri is :( Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:39,3/1/2013 It'll only be for a little while *wipes sweat off her forehead* Phew.... The boys still need to catch up with the girls though... so do you mind if we put off the girls until the boys can catch up? It's seriously bothering me how much we've progressed in just a day (in rp time). Let's take it slow :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:47,3/1/2013 Yes, put off as in wait. and our progress was definitely, too good... looks like Lady Tyche is smiling down on our little group of demigods ;) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:56,3/1/2013 xD I think we'll need it tomorrow >.< Not sure though. So... you rp as Rian (cus I don't even know who he is >.< Ela and I didn't even begin the "introduction" between Kylie and Rian) and I'll do the botanist? Or would you rather do it the other way around? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:07,3/1/2013 See ya then! I'll see if Hyu can go on so we can finish with the boys but I highly doubt it >.< See ya tomorrow! Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:14,3/1/2013 me:*blushes* tahnks... brain:dont praise her..she's been holding in the question fro a while now...me:broken fire brain's bullying me!!! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Conrad :) (07:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Conrad and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Conrad and Cecilia :) sorry about it being late (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Heya Hey, so after reading about Greg on the matchmaking thing, I think he and Keilana could be a good match. Wanna withdraw and have them pair up? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Internet Crazy internet ruining my internet time >.< Could chu tell everyone on chat I said hi? :D Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:25,4/1/2013 That's okay. Troy will be sad, but he'll be fine. :) Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 14:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Cecilia and Serra Ayzawa's room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Can I do the emotes outside of chat???? I feel like doing the omg emoticon ^_^ So only one more to go!!!!!!!! :D They should be able to catch up by today (hopefully). If I don't post today, it's cuss of my internet -.- Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 02:59,5/1/2013 Are you still interested in the quest for the conch? Since it was approved and i am double checking to see you still want to go on it.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 03:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 06:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the coffee shop :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the coffee shop :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in room and cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Cecilia and the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think? I'm fine with it either way. :) Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm Welcome :D my Name is IA (iya) Can you PM me? IA Floresca (talk) 12:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) No worries, Broken. As long as we're still friends I can live with it. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) bc pages Yep they may have tabbers added to them Can I? Broken, I would just like to ask permission if I could help out in regular character claims by just adding notes to them but not exactly accepting one if that's okay and if there's space left for me. So is it okay or should I ask to the department head? I mean, I unexpectedly loved this stage of process! TheNephilims 01:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Survival Etcetera I was just wondering about what we're planning to do next in Survival. Do the boys still go to the airplane with the dragon scene or do we have a change in plans? Meow. -Missmix (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 07:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I post on the regrouping part already right? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 09:36,6/1/2013 thanks thanks for the birtday wihs..but how did you know my birthday past? anyhow the idea is about the chair of forgetfullness and sabrina accidentally sat on it and forget everything and eros sent bradley to save her? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 10:57, January 6, 2013 (UTC) the chair exist in most of the greek stories at the underworld (you can check it out) anyhow really? your a stalker 0.0 Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) hmm she was kidnap??? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) hmmm how about sabrina was taken near the underwolrd by her kidnapper then she escape but manage to get herself onto the chair? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:48, January 6, 2013 (UTC) hmm hmm how about....someone..........sorry brains tired as its 8 am.... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 00:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in the room :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on Survival! ^_^ Sorry it took so long, by the way. Sportsfest completely winded me out. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:18,7/1/2013 Herro :3 LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Posted in the room and Cecilia :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) Yup, sportsfest. Some call it intrams (intramurals) but in the end, it's a sports festival thing. >.< Thankfully, it finished today :) How long do you think it'll take before your broadband can get fixed? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:17,9/1/2013 I forgot to ask, but when I post on Survival, the mortal (steven) is there right? I was wondering if I could have Kylie notice him and then... like, ask the boys who he was. Is that fine? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:28,9/1/2013 Important! Please read! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Flamefang/Lilith's_Letter_Phase_II_Continued 15:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) hmm hmm how about this...sabrina came to the underworld (willingly) with joy to see her creator...to ask for something (insert the something here) anyhow as she asked joy and is unaware fo joy's codition left joy unattended for. joy wonders th the underworld (alone and scared bump into someone who help her get out of the underworld (a bit/lot of trumatize and forgot sabrina?) sabrina went looking for joy when she's done but is lost found the chair...and ........something... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 02:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you wanna RP? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 12:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) pet? You mean for a pet? re:pet if it's a pet's back story that's fine, the most she'd be able to do is speak empathatically with the character, pets wouldn't speak english, it would be more like understanding emotions, senses, pictures. the pet wouldn't be able to speak or retain any other abilities from when they were alive as a person Adopt a Newb? Y'know, I really don't get the adopt a newb. I mean, how do you adopt one? Messaging him/her? What if he/she doesn't reply or you'll just add his/her name on the page? Also, what if you don't work on claims how do you help them in the claiming process? Just IM? Oh, and for the work on claiming, nevermind. I'm getting busy nowadays as the school is already starting. TheNephilims 00:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) memories and stuff Well you'd never really know whether she had the memories or not as aside from being obviously affectionate to your character, she'd never be able to express the memories, though to be honest realistically speaking if someone were to remain totally themselves but stuck in the body of some little chipmunky thing or w/e it is, that would really suck, not sure I'd wish that on anyone, they can't speak, they now have to go to the bathroom outdoors, eat nuts and stuff from outside, it wouldn't be much of a life Sure, I mean I feel bad for her, stuck in the body of a chipmunk knowing who her sister is and all that would be horribly depressing >.< if it were me I'd probably jump off a cliff, committ chipmunk suicide, quite the cursed life oh also Don't forget chipmunks, as most small rodents, generally only live 2 to 4 years, so it would only prolong the sister's "soul" on thie world for a few years i Posted on Sage :DD Blueberrycupcake (talk) 07:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Good to know I just posted :) and cool :D I miss you guys too.. *hugs* I'll be back active sometime around soon so don't worry ^_^ Broken! Remember that!! :DD Blueberrycupcake (talk) 07:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I will ^_^ Say.. how long chu gonna be online? It's ohhhkiee ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 07:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) BTW i have to wash the dishes.. and i cant see sage's comment Blueberrycupcake (talk) 09:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okies then ^_^ Oh, btw, mind if I put dibs on one of your charries? XD Cause I'm in that mood xP XD Meh, thought so.. XDD Nevermind that then :P Come on chat? Pweez?? :3 hmm I think this is the mostlame title...but.......I dont know...>.<..... the 2 am blues!!!!! anyhow how about we make persephone was the one that sent bradley as she felt guilty leaving sabrina?? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) life force Why go through all that trouble to keep a chipmunk alive, if they really wanted the girl to live on, why not make her some type of nature nymph or something, just doesn't seem very logical to me to not only put the girl's soul in a chipmunk, which would suck immensely for her if she retains her memories/emotions/etc to have to endure that kind of life, but to never die unless the other does? Does that mean the character dies if the chipmunk does? posted on Seunghyun :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 06:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) idk but what would happen if she like fell in the ocean, or someone sliced her in two, or a predator swopped down and carried her off and ate her? I mean as long as she can't do anything, has no powers, can't talk, but wow, what a way to be horrible to a character xD I mean I'm all for torturing someone, but that's just mean, but hey it's your cursed sister, not mine realistically actually selfish or not I'd rather just be dead, it wouldn't really be a unselfish or rationale decision, especially if she's only 11, never speak, never eat cool foods, constantly having to worry about larger meat eating animals, I mean she wasn't old enough to protect him when she died, or fully even understand what life meant at that age, and now she'd be even more helpless as a chipmunk, I mean it's entirely up to you, as long as the pet's not OP and she has no powers, can't talk, etc, just sayin realistically that would be a curse, not a blessing. curious realistically, like if I absolutely was faced with death or animal form to stay by a relative, I'd choose something a bit larger, like a dog or something, that way she could actually protect her brother if she had to, just a thought >.< No offence, but I'd keep it in the cage, think about it, body of a chipmunk, mentality of an 11 year old girl, with a camp full of cats, dogs, birds, and all sorts of things that would find a chipmunk tasty if she got away from him yea but you do realise how many dogs, cats and various other predators are at camp and wouldn't think twice eating a chipumunk right? I mean if you don't want to be remotely realistic about it, that's your thing, just sayin, 1. no way is it realistic to walk a chipmunk on a rope, 2, it wouldn't keep the chipmunk safe from the like absurdly large number of larger animals that like to attack/eat small chipmunky/mousey type animals, I mean I get you just want the idea that your character has some special little thing in his pocket that used to be his sister, but that's more something you'd see in cartoons hmmm what kind? tedious, long term project, planning, updates, quick, creative? hmmmm pick one (or more if you have time xD) #Brain storm for the Forum:Lts and head counsellor purpose #Update the Adopt a newb page, make sure it's accurate #Work on Forum:The Monster Encyclopedia i can't see his comment all that say is } and aww.. TT_TT sorry for sage TT_TT Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Erotiads Hey, just a heads up, when claiming Erotiads have it be more than just a sentence. Jacob/Mel/Jedi have been making an unusual amount and they're all one sentence histories. I saw it now. on the top of the } :) so i can dibb him? :D Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Aww..pano sya namatay? Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) and posted ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC)